fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dance
"Blasting off to center stage! ♪" (センターステージへ飛び出す！ ♪) -Official tagline for Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure (ダンス&シャイン！プリキュア) is Cure Alumi's final fan series for an unspecified amount of time. The motifs are shared between space and entertainment for oneself and others, with a recurring theme of discovering your place and potential. Story When it comes to dreaming about the future, Nashiro Mari is already set! She’s always wanted to attend a dance academy and become a star...but she still has to get through school before she puts too much attention on the far future... She notices something is off very quickly when the new semester rolls around, though. It seems that several people are losing energy to push onwards, including her bookworm neighbor, Fukao Nodoka! Through a series of events to try to discover the root cause, Mari comes across Ballare, who is trying to retrieve the stolen energy from Solar Flux, a group that wants to use it to drain the spirit of Earth and restore life to their home planet. When Nodoka’s love for books is taken and transformed into a Mondainga, Mari brings herself to use what she knows about dance to fight, thus awakening the power of Pretty Cure! But the situation becomes more complex when Mari learns she must not only protect the planet from danger; she’s also responsible for aiding Ballare in his quest to restore the Legato Theatre, which was protected by several guardians until being attacked by Solar Flux. A performance through time and space begins now! Characters Pretty Cure Nashiro Mari (名城 万里)/'Cure Heaven' (キュアヘブン) *Voiced by: Suzuki Eri *Intro: Celebrating in the cloud’s sacred palace! Cure Heaven! *Theme: Ceremonial *Symbol: Cloud/Halo Peppy 14-year-old Mari is a go-getter, chasing after every goal the moment she sets a new one. Waiting for the future is difficult for her, though, because she’s eager to pursue a career as a dance star. Also standing in her way is the troubles of middle school, where her demanding attitudes in class and cheerleading tend to shun others away, afraid to be friends with her. Even in these circumstances, she’s learning to be more open and patient with help from her siblings and neighbors. Fukao Nodoka (深尾 暖)/'Cure Nova' (キュアノバ) *Voiced by: Iwahashi Yuka *Intro: Rolling forward into a solar spectacle! Cure Nova! *Theme: Swing *Symbol: Sun The only daughter to an acclaimed artist, Nodoka plans to succeed her family as an author. She has some problems trying to focus, which she originally blames on living next door to Mari. Her personal issues, such as living with only her father, stick with her outside as well, and she acts more panicked and anti-social when approaching others. Though unsure about fighting at first, she eventually accepts as it lets her stay close to her teammates, who she calls her closest friends. Hoshigaki Kinuyo (星垣 絹世)/'Fialovi' (フィアロビー)/'Cure Cosmic' (キュアコズミック) *Voiced by: Shindou Amane *Intro: Springing down from the shooting stars! Cure Cosmic! *Theme: Acrobatic *Symbol: Star Kinuyo, despite her “human” appearance, is an alien born from the stars and the only known survivor of an attack in her galaxy. Because of her origins, she is initially perceived as an outsider to most people, since she does not exactly understand human culture. She’s willing to learn, however, but her sense of humor and claustrophobia need some major work. Soon enough, she finds herself on the cheerleading team with Mari, something she believes feels the most like “home.” Allies Ballare (バラレ) Villains Solar Flux Cumulon (キュミュロン) Lexi (レキシー) Harvey (ハーヴェイ) Blitz (ブリッツ) Mondainga (モンダインガ) Others Fancures Note: These characters are not canon to the Dance&Shine! universe, but were created out of enthusiasm by other authors. Katou Yuuna (加藤 幽奈)/'Cure Constellation' (キュアコンステレーション) *Color: Lavender Created by Discord user littleavalonia. Yuuna is an anxious but motherly figure who is concerned about others' safety. Chigusa Mirai (千種 未来)/'Cure Future' (キュアフューチャー) *Intro: The bright happiness everyone's looking forward to! Cure Future! *Theme: Futuristic *Symbol: Lightbulb Created by ♡Madoka-Chan♡. Mirai is a bright and bubbly girl, always looking happily with a smile towards the future. But what most people don't know is that she is more advanced than everyone else. The technology she owns is, somehow, from the future, and she's great at keeping that secret. Eventually, it is discovered that she is an alien from an advanced race and culture. Items Astro Tambourine (アストロタンバリン) is the primary item used by the girls to transform. Forte Ribbon (フォルテリボン) is the weapon used by the Cures to perform most of their attacks. Locations Episodes Trivia *This concept originated from a Rhythm Heaven headcanon that was created by Tumblr user boxandkey. Designs and references to the franchise and headcanon existed in early drafts for Dance&Shine, but eventually got cut. External Links *Fancure guide Spoilers Meh, I'll update this section when I develop this more. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure